¿Mejores amigas? ¿o algo más?
by FateKSXD
Summary: Fate, que ha estado sola en toda su vida se hace amiga de nanoha, pero nanoha oculta algo... ¿Qué será? - Nanofate-
1. Capítulo: Cuando nos conocimos

**_Holi.. Ojalas les guste este fic, es el primero que hago uwu..._**

**_(Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen)..._**

**_Capítulo 1- Cuando nos conocimos_**

_¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel conmigo? ¿Por qué no me aceptan tan como soy? Yo, Fate Testarossa he estado sola desde pequeña... La única amiga que tengo es Hayate, Siempre me entiende y me apoya en todo, no sé qué haría sin ella._

_Un día fui al parque y me encontré una chica cobriza sentada sola, parecía triste… Ella solo me miro y me sonrió, era hermosa. Sus ojos zafiro eran tan hermosos, me sonrojé con tan solo verla._

_Ella se levantó de la banca y se acercó a mí, yo solo me sonrojé más y ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa._

"_¿Por qué estás tan sola?" _Preguntó curiosa la cobriza.

"_Todos me critican y prefiero estar sola antes de que me lastimen" _Dijo la rubia mientras miraba el piso.

"_Mm… ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?" _Preguntó algo sonrojada.

"_F-Fate, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, ¿Y el t-tuyo?" _Fate trataba de disimular el nerviosismo pero la cobriza ya se había dado cuenta.

"_¡Takamachi Nanoha! Un gusto conocerte Fate-chan" _Nanoha le dio una gran sonrisa a Fate, poniéndola totalmente roja.

"_Ha… Ems… I-igualmente N-Nanoha-san" _La rubia miro hacia otro lado porque no quería que la cobriza se fijara de su sonrojo.

La rubia se sintió muy feliz, porque jamás en la vida han dicho su nombre de una forma tan cariñosa…_ "Mi nombre se escucha tan lindo de sus labios" _Pensó ella misma.

"_Este… Fate-chan, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?" _La cobriza se quedó mirando fijamente a la rubia._ "Sus ojos se ven tristes, pero son hermosos" _Pensó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojizo.

"_Si… Si quiero Nanoha-san" _Fate sonreía, quería llorar porque siempre la habían rechazado, la criticaban, siempre había estado sola sin ninguna amiga, a excepción de Hayate.

"_Dime solo Nanoha" _La cobriza abrazó a la rubia haciendo que se pusiera roja.

"_Este… Vale, N-Nanoha" _Sonrojándose

_(Suena un celular) "Ha… Espera Fate-chan, me llaman" _Dijo la cobriza sacando su móvil.

"_¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?" _Dijo algo preocupada la cobriza.

"_Nanoha ven a la cafetería rápido, ¡me prometiste que irías al parque solo un rato y después me ayudarías! ¿Por qué tardas tanto?" _dijo algo enojada su madre

"_¡Ah! Mamá llego en unos minutos… Te veo después, ¡Bye bye!" _Dijo algo asustada mientras Guardaba su celular. _"Fate-chan, lo siento, tengo que irme… ¿Mañana nos podemos ver aquí?" _Dijo algo triste

"_Sí, claro Nanoha, no hay problema" _La rubia miro a la cobriza y le trató de dar una sonrisa pero no pudo, ya que tampoco quería que se fuera.

"_¡Bueno! Entonces te esperaré… Adiós Fate-chan, cuídate" _La cobriza beso la mejilla de la rubia haciendo que se sonrojara otra vez.

"_Adiós Nanoha…" _Sonriendole torpemente, sintió que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, ¿Era eso amor? Se preguntaba ella misma_ "Es hermosa. Estoy tan feliz de que se volviera mi amiga, pero siento… Siento que todo esto terminará algún día"_

_**Residencia Harlaown**_

_Fate ya en casa se tiró a la cama pensando en aquella chica… "¿Por qué me siento tan rara?¿Por qué me sonrojaba cuando me hablaba cariñosamente y me sonreía?¿Por qué es tan hermosa…?" La rubia tanto pensar y pensar se quedó dormida hasta el siguiente día…_

_Fate ya abriendo sus ojos color carmesí despertó. Ya era domingo y tenía que ver a Nanona a las 3:00pm, la misma hora en la que se encontraron en el parque._

"_¿Qué hora es?" _Dijo aún con sueño su móvil.

_Ya eran las 12:45 y aún no había desayunado. Sintió hambre así que se fue a preparar cereal con leche._

_Vio que había una nota en la mesa de su mamá que decía…"Fate, llegaré en 1 mes a la casa ya que fui a ver a tu abuela porque que se siente muy mal, Si te pasa algo llámame. Con cariño, Lindy. PD: No hagas tonteras… Pórtate bien" Fate solo sonrió y se fue a hacer su desayuno…_

_Después de desayunar se fue a su habitación, encendió su laptop y se puso a hablar por webcam con Hayate._

_Hayate había viajado a Tokio, por eso no podían verse en persona y no van a pasar mucho tiempo juntas._

"_¿Y cómo te encuentras Fate?" _Pregunto la castaña

"_Bien, Bien… Ahora en unos minutos me tengo que ir a juntar con una amiga mía en el parque" _Sonriendo muy alegremente la rubia.

"_Mm… Me pregunto quién será. ¿Es bonita?¿Agradable? ¡Me la tienes que presentar Fate!" _Dijo Hayate sonriendo.

"_Bueno, bueno mapache… Algún día la invitaré a mi casa y te la muestro ¿vale?" _Dijo la rubia riendo.

"_¡No me digas mapache!" _La castaña solo hizo un puchero.

"_Lo siento, es que pareces uno" _Dijo la rubia conteniendo la risa.

"_Mou~ Bueno te dejo, también tengo que salir con mi hermana Shamal, ¡Bye Fate! Que te vaya bien con tu "amiguita" _Dijo la castaña haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

"_A ti también que te vaya bien, Adiós Hayate" _Fate corto la video llamada y apagó su laptop se cambió de ropa y se fue porque ya eran las 2:56 y llegaría tarde si no se apresura.

"_Estoy tan nerviosa y feliz por verla otra vez" _Pensó Fate

_**Fin del capítulo 1…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_**-Gracias por leer! c: ojalas les haya gustado el primer capítulo... Estaré subiendo cada semana y si no lo hago, es por los estudios uwu**_


	2. Capítulo: ¿Primera cita?

**_Bueno ya está el capítulo 2... El primero parece que fue corto así que trataré de hacerlos mas largos c: Espero que les guste este capítulo!_**

**_(Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen)..._**

**_Capítulo 2- ¿Primera cita?_**

_Sus ojos son hermosos, su cabello rubio también. Me pregunto porque me sonrojaba y sentía que mi corazón se saldría por solo hablar con ella, es raro, nunca me había sentido así por una persona. Su sonrisa es tan linda, me encanta como se escucha mi nombre con esa voz tan dulce, ella es perfecta, tierna, hermosa, parece un príncipe, ¿Qué es lo que siento por ella? ¿Fue amor a primera vista? No… No creo que sea eso, quizás solo la encontré hermosa y nada más, quizás… Me gustaría ser como ella._

_Nanoha no podía estar tranquila, pasaba pensando en aquella chica de ojos carmesí. Desde que la conoció sintió algo por ella, pero ¿Qué es? Ya eran las 3:00pm y aun no estaba lista._

_"¡Wuaaaa! Olvidé por completo que tengo que ir al parque para juntarme con Fate-chan" Dijo una cobriza desesperada. _

_Se vistió y bajó rápidamente para ya salir cuando de repente sintió que alguien le hablaba…_

_"Nanoha-chan, ¿A dónde vas?" Dijo Momoko, la mamá de Nanoha._

_"Ah… Es que quedé de juntarme con Arisa y Suzuka mamá" Respondió la cobriza normalmente para que su madre no se diera cuenta de que iría al parque para ver a alguien que aún no conoce muy bien... "Esto parece como si fuera a ir a una cita" Pensó la cobriza sin intentar sonrojarse._

_"Bueno, anda… Pero vuelve antes de la cena" Le dijo la cobriza mayor con una sonrisa._

_"Vale mamá, Bye bye" Nanoha salió de la casa y antes de ir al parque pasó a una tienda de dulces y compro dos bolsas llenas de chocolate, paletas y otros dulces más._

_"¡Voy a llegar tarde!" Dijo la cobriza apurada mirándose el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca marcando las 3:24pm._

_Por otra parte, Fate ya en el parque estaba preocupada ya que aún no llegaba la cobriza._

_"¿Por qué tardará tanto? ¿Acaso solo me mintió solo para jugar conmigo? Lo sabía, todos me odian y me rechazan por ser así… Sabía que no vendría, no sé porque aún la espero si no vendrá. Debería irme ya a casa" Susurró una rubia decepcionada._

_Fate ya levantándose para irse a casa tomo su bolso y empezó a caminar cuando de repente aparece una cobriza agotada de correr gritando desde lejos…_

_"¡Fate-chaaaa! Discúlpame, es que quería ir a comprar algo para nosotras" Dijo Nanoha ya cerca de Fate._

_"¿Eh?" La rubia miro atrás de ella y vio a una Nanoha muy cansada. "N-Nanoha… Discúlpame a mí por no ser paciente" Nanoha sonrió y abrazó a la rubia, Fate solo correspondió el abrazo._

_"Fate-chan, ¿Nos podemos ir a sentar?" Fate asintió y las dos fueron a sentarse en una banca debajo de un árbol._

_"¿Qué es eso Nanoha?" La rubia miraba las dos bolsas que traía la cobriza con curiosidad._

_"Ah, ¿Esto? Son dulces, nyahaha… Es que me encanta comer dulces, también traje para ti" Nanoha le dio una sonrisa a la rubia y esta solo se sonrojó._

_"G-gracias Nanoha" Dijo una Fate sonriendo tímidamente. _

_"No es nada, nyahaha" La cobriza se rio, sacó una soda y se la pasó a la rubia. "Toma Fate-chan, Debes tener sed por la calor que hace" _

_"Gracias, tenía sed" Fate abrió la lata y se la empezó a tomar._

_"Que hermosa se ve…" Pensó Nanoha tragando saliva._

_"Por cierto Nanoha… ¿Quieres venir hoy a mi casa?"_

_"¡Sí Fate-chan!" Respondió una Nanoha feliz._

_"Bueno, entonces vamos" La rubia solo le dio una sonrisa. "¿Te ayudo con la otra bolsa?"_

_"B-bueno" Nanoha solo se sonrojó…_

_ Fate tomo la bolsa y cogió la mano libre de nanoha. "¿Porque hago esto? Quizás le molesta que haga esto" Pensó Fate mientras soltaba su mano pero Nanoha le cogió la mano y no la solto… "Su mano es suave y cálida" Pensaron las dos mientras estaban rojas._

_"Ll-llegamos N-Nanoha" Dijo una rubia tratando de disimular el nerviosismo._

_La cobriza mira la casa y se sorprendió porque era muy grande y bonita… "¡Waaaou! Es muy grande" Fate solo sonreía. _

_"Deja las cosas en el sofá, iré a buscar algo" Dijo la rubia a la cobriza que estaba totalmente con la boca abierta y esta respondió "E-está bien Fate-chan" _

_Fate subió a su habitación y busco su laptop, ya cuando lo encontró bajo con él para mostrarle a Hayate como es Nanoha, Ya que se lo prometió._

_"Listo Nanoha…" Fate encendió su laptop y vio si su amiga Hayate estaba conectada para hablar con ella por webcam._

_"Fate-chan, ¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Nanoha con curiosidad._

_"Quiero que una amiga te conosca" Le respondió la rubia mientras encendía la cámara…_

_"¿Fate? ¿Qué quieres?" Pregunto la castaña un poco molesta._

_"¿Aun Sigues enojada por lo de ayer?" Dijo Fate apenada._

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

_"Olle mapache-san, te quería decir que quizás mañana traeré a Nanoha para que la conoscas…" Dijo la rubia riéndose._

_"¡Deja de llamarme mapache! Tonta…" Dijo ya una Hayate enfadada._

_"Lo siento mapache-san, no puedo evitarlo" Dijo Fate tratando de no reírse tanto, pero no pudo. "¿Aún te gusta Rein? ¡1313!" _

_Fate empezó a molestar a Hayate con su mejor amiga, Rein, y esta se molestó y corto la llamada, y para que la rubia no la llamara más apagó el móvil._

_"Mou… ¿Por qué corta?" En ese momento Fate recordó cuando todos la molestaban en la escuela…_

_"Jajajajaja, ¡mira cómo va vestida!" gritaron unos chicos "Dicen que su madre la dejo por no ser tan linda como su gemela Alicia" Susurraron algunos… "¡Por qué no te matas! No mereces vivir por ser una boba sin madre… ¡Eres adoptada!" Dijo un rubio de ojos esmeraldas, Era el más popular de la escuela, no por ser guapo, si no por ser el mejor jugador de futbol en la escuela. Fate recordó todas esas cosas que le decían, "Fea" "Estupida" "Sin mamá" "Adoptada" "Mostruo"… _

_"Lo siento Hayate" Pensó la rubia llorando en su cama._

**_-FIN FLASHBACK-_**

_"Creo que me pasé un poco, lo siento Hayate" Dijo Fate intentando no llorar._

_"¿Un poco? ¡Un poco mucho! ¿No te das cuenta que molesta que me digan así todo el tiempo?" dijo Hayate gritando más enfadada. "No importa, te perdono solo porque no quiero pelear contigo y que tu "amiga" escuche" La castaña se calmó un poco._

_Fate le hiso una seña a Nanoha para que se acercara a ella y que su amiga la conociera. "Nanoha, ella es Hayate Yagami, mi amiga de la infancia. Hayate, ella es Takamachi Nanoha, la conocí ayer en el parque" La rubia sonreía de oreja a oreja._

_"Un gusto conocerte Nanoha-chan" Le dijo Hayate con una sonrisa._

_"Igualmente Hayate-chan" La cobriza le devolvió la sonrisa._

_"Esta Fate es una loca… Sabe cómo hacer "amiguitas". Estoy segura de que estas dos tortolitas van a estar juntas algún día" Pensó Hayate sonriéndole a la rubia sin intentar reír por como sonreía bobamente al lado de la cobriza._

_**Fin del capítulo 2…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_**-Gracias por leer uwu discúlpenme si hago llorar a Fate... Bye bye!**_

_**PD:el próximo capítulo saldrá quizás mañana nwn**_


	3. capitulo: Nueva compañera de clases

**_Bueno ya está el capítulo 3... Me demoré mucho en escribirlo y por eso pido disculpas u_u Ojalas les guste este capítulo._**

**_(Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen)..._**

**_Capítulo 3 - Nueva compañera de clases_**

_Era ya de noche, y Fate recordó todo lo que le hacían cuando era chica. Recordó aquel chico rubio… "Yuuno…" Susurró su nombre con odio, ese chico siempre la molestaba y la dejaba en vergüenza delante de todos. La rubia lloró en su cama recordando lo que le hiso aquel chico en su infancia…_

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

_"Fate, te dejo. Tengo que ir de compras con mi mamá" Dijo Hayate sonriéndole a la rubia mientras esta le devolvía la sonrisa._

_"Vale Hayate, ¡Adióoooos!" La rubia vio como la castaña se alejaba de ella, sintió que algo ocurriría._

_Fate salió del salón de clases y se dirigía a la salida cuando un rubio la detuvo agarrándola del brazo muy fuerte, haciendo que esta hiciera una mueca de dolor._

_"¡Suéltame maldito hurón! O te arrepentirás..." La rubia miro con odio al rubio, cuando este le dio un golpe en el rostro._

_"¡No me vuelvas a llamar hurón!, ¡Esto es lo que te mereces!" Dijo el rubio devolviéndole la mirada de odio. Fate lo quería golpear pero le fue imposible ya que el otro le dio un golpe en el estómago dejándola sin aire y sin fuerzas._

_"¿Por qué haces esto? ¡¿Qué te hice yo?! A las chicas no se les golpea, ¿no te lo enseño tu madre?" Dijo la rubia con odio mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos burdeos._

_"¿Niña? No sabía que eras una niña, creía que eras solo un proyecto de tu madre, que no está contigo" Respondió el otro haciendo que la rubia recordara a su madre, quien siempre la rechazaba por cómo era, porque prefería más a su hermana Alicia que a ella._

_Ella se acercó rápidamente hacia a él y le dio un fuerte golpe en su rostro haciendo que este callera al suelo._

_"¡Qué te pasa estúpida! Soy el chico más popular de la escuela" Dijo el rubio tratando de pararse pero Fate le pateó en la costilla._

_"¡Agh!" Al rubio le salto sangre de la boca._

_"No me vuelvas a tratar así, ¿Entendiste hurón?" Dijo la rubia en un tono frío mientras salía de la escuela dejando al rubio tirado en el piso._

**_-FIN FLASHBACK-_**

_"Qué bueno que no lo volveré a ver nunca más" Dijo la rubia quedándose dormida._

**_Residencia Takamachi_**

_La cobriza ya había despertado y recordó lo de ayer cuando fue por primera vez a la casa de la rubia. Se levantó, miró la hora y se fue a vestir rápido para ir a la escuela._

_"¡Nanoha, el desayuno está listo!" Grito Momoko desde la cocina._

_"¡Ya voy mamá!" Respondió Nanoha ya en el baño lavándose la cara… "Me gustaría que Fate-chan estuviera en la misma escuela que yo" Dijo en voz baja la cobriza._

_Nanoha salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina donde ya estaba su desayuno en la mesa, se sentó y comió lo más rápido posible ya que iba a llegar tarde si no se apresura, bueno, eso creía ella._

_"Nanoha, come bien" Le dijo su madre._

_"Mamá, voy a llegar tarde a la escuela, tu sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde" Dijo la cobriza tratando de comer bien._

_"¿Y Si te ahogas? Recién son las 8:24 de la mañana y entras a las 9:15…" Nanoha que estaba intentando comer bien se paró y tomó sus cosas…_

_"Ya me voy…" _

_"E-espera, ¡Nanoha aún no acabas tu desayu…" La cobriza mayor no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues su hija ya se había ido._

_Nanoha iba caminando hacia la escuela, cuando se encontró con Arisa y Suzuka, ellas la miraron y se fueron acercando a la cobriza._

_"Buenos días Nanoha-chan" Dijo la pelimorada sonriéndole._

_"Buenos días Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan…" La cobriza les sonrió mientras Arisa la miraba raro._

_"¿A-arisa-chan? ¿T-tengo algo? ¿Por qué miras así?..." La cobriza empezó a ponerse nerviosa, la mirada de su amiga le daba miedo._

_"Andas extraña, algo te ocurrió. Quizás encontraste un nuevo novio…" Dijo la ojiverde en un tono frio._

_"Arisa-chan, no seas celosa. Quizás ese chico es mejor que Yuuno…" La pelimorada empezó a reírse por la actitud de su amiga._

_"P-pero, ¡¿No recuerdas lo que le hiso ese hurón a mi querida Nanoha?!" _

_"¿Mi querida?" Nanoha se puso más nerviosa al escuchar esas palabras… "Fate-chan no es un chico, es una chica, pero es como un príncipe. Es tan hermosa, me robó el corazón… No creo que me haga daño como Yuuno-kun" Pensó la cobriza sonriendo nuevamente._

_Arisa al notar como Nanoha volvía a sonreír se puso más celosa diciéndole a Suzuka… "Mejor vámonos nosotras dos Suzuka, Veo que Nanoha espera aquel chico…" Dijo en tono molesto tomando el brazo de su amiga y dejando a Nanoha atrás._

_"¡Ey! ¡Espérenme, yo no dije que tengo novio! ¡Y no espero a nadie!" Nanoha empezó a correr detrás de ellas haciendo un puchero._

_Ya en la escuela, Nanoha y sus amigas entraron al salón y vieron a Yunno sentado mientras este miraba a Nanoha con una sonrisa. El rubio se acercó a la cobriza, Nanoha solo se alejó un poco de él, no lo quería cerca, lo odiaba._

_"Buenos días Nanoha-chan, ¿cómo estás?" El rubio se acercó más a la cobriza tratando de abrazarla por la cintura, pero ella no lo dejo._

_"B-bien… Me tengo que ir a mi puesto, la profesora llegará pronto" Respondió Nanoha con miedo recordando lo que le hiso aquel chico._

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

_Nanoha había invitado a Yuuno a su casa, sus padres no estarían en una semana ya que tenían demasiado trabajo._

_"Espera aquí Yuuno-kun, me iré a cambiar ropa, vuelvo en un momento" Dijo la cobriza sonriéndole mientras el rubio se sentaba en el sofá._

_"Está bien Nanoha" El rubio le dio un beso en la mejilla, la cobriza rio y se fue directo a su habitación._

_Yuuno empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de la cobriza, cuando llegó abrió la puerta y vio ahí a una Nanoha semidesnuda, solo con bragas y la blusa del uniforme._

_"¡Y-yuuno-kun! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?" La cobriza empezó a sentir miedo, Vio cómo su pareja se bajaba el pantalón y se acercaba con una sonrisa hacia ella._

_"Nanoha, ¿porque no jugamos un rato? No tengas miedo, no te haré daño. Te prometo que te sentirás bien" Dijo el rubio abrazando por detrás a la cobriza, que estaba llorando por cómo se comportaba el chico._

_"¡No, Suéltame! ¡Yo no quiero eso!" Nanoha le dio un codazo en el estómago, este soltó a la cobriza y se agarró el estómago haciendo una mueca de dolor. _

_"¡Nanoha, yo te amo! ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar esto? Es nuestra oportunidad, tus padres no están, y tus hermanos tampo…" Nanoha lo interrumpió con una bofetada, haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera._

_"Sal de mi casa ahora… Si no sales llamaré a la policía" la cobriza se puso un pantalón y empujó al rubio hacia la puerta._

_"P-pero Nanoha…" _

_"¡Sal de mi casa A-HO-RA! Le gritó la cobriza, mientras salían lágrimas de aquellos zafiros._

_Yuuno sin decir nada se subió el pantalón y salió de aquella casa, Nanoha se tiró a la cama y se puso a llorar. Después de desahogarse llamo a Suzuka y Arisa para contarles todo lo que sucedió._

**_-FIN FLASHBACK-_**

_La profesora entró a la clase y todos los que estaban de pie se fueron rápidamente a sentarse._

_"Buenos días, hoy tienen a una nueva compañera. Espero que la traten bien" La profesora le hiso una seña a la nueva chica para que entrara y se presentara a sus nuevos compañeros._

_Una rubia entro y todos con la boca abierta se quedaron mirándola, todos pensaban que era hermosa, menos Yuuno, él ya la conocía y es su peor enemiga._

_"B-buenos días, Soy Fate Testarossa Harlaown… Espero llevarme bien con ustedes" Fate Quedó mirando toda la clase y vio a una chica muy conocida, "¿Nanoha…?" Pensó confusa la rubia mientras la cobriza la miraba con la boca abierta y sorprendida. Fate siguió mirando la clase y luego se encontró con la cara de Yuuno que le daba una mirada de odio. _

_La rubia solo lo ignoró. "¿Por qué me tiene que tocar en la misma sala que ese hurón? Ojalas no moleste y no me haga lo mismo que antes" Pensó Fate._

_"Testarossa-san, siéntese al lado de Takamachi-san" La profesora le sonrió simpáticamente a la rubia._

_Fate se dirigió al puesto vacío que estaba al lado de la cobriza, se sentó y miro al lado para ver aquel hermoso rostro que tenía la cobriza. "Se ha vuelto más hermosa…" Pensó la rubia sonrojándose._

_Nanoha sintió que alguien la miraba, miro hacia donde estaba Fate y se sonrojó al ver como la rubia la veía y le sonreía. "Sus ojos ya no están tan tristes, Se ven más hermosos así" Pensó la cobriza._

_Arisa que estaba sentada adelante pudo observar como las dos se miraban y sonreían bobamente. "Así que es esa chica de la que se enamoró Nanoha…" Pensó frunciendo el ceño._

_Yuuno que miró hacia atrás y miro con molestia y odio como la rubia le sonreía así a Nanoha mientras que ella también la miraba bobamente, como si estuvieran enamoradas._

_"Esto no se quedara así Fate Testarossa, juro que tomaré venganza de aquella paliza que me diste…"_

_**Fin del capítulo 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Notas de Autor:**_

_**-Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo! Perdonen si es que no subo muy seguido D: Mi mamá me obliga a estudiar ¬n¬ , El lunes y ayer tuve que ir al médico :c Así que no subiré muy seguido ya que se vienen los exámenes T-T y tendré que estudiar mucho :c También me demoré en escribir este capítulo porque a mi laptop le entró un virus y no se enciende bien, y tuve que escribir desde otro pc...**_

Gracias por leer C: Bye bye!...


End file.
